


Doofus Rick x reader (Smut!) ~COMPLETED~

by Kuroenamel



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Doofus Rick - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Other, Pre-Relationship, Rick J 19 Zeta 7, Rick and Morty - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroenamel/pseuds/Kuroenamel
Summary: ~COMPLETED~This is a pre-established relationship between you and your boyfriend, Doofus Rick (J-19 Zeta-9).WARNING: This story does have some smut, so if you are uncomfortable with that, please don't read the second chapter.Thanks for reading!





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, shithead," Rick C-1-37 greeted you, tossing you a beer which you just barely caught as you shot him a glare. "Where's your doofus of a boyfriend? Out eating shit? You know it's only a matter of time before you start doing that too, the motherfucker is god damn environmental."

"Ha, ha, very funny," you said sarcastically. "I don't know where he is, but probably out preparing for our date. Now if you'd excuse me . . ." you got up to leave when he grabbed your elbow, pulling you to him.

"You know," he rasped. "I could help you get ready . . . if you wanted," he said with a slurred wink.

"You're drunk," you retorted.

"And you're sexy," he whispered, the alcohol coming off his breath in quick rushes, irritating your nose.

You left the drunken man in the living room, heading to your bedroom to change into something a bit more nicer. When you picked out a (f/c) dress that was below your knees, you were finally satisfied. You sighed, and returned downstairs only to be greeted by the same drunken Rick.

"G-god damn, -URP- babe-baby you look fucking hot," he said. You rolled your eyes and plopped onto the couch to watch interdimentional television. There was a new show called Ball Fondlers, and even Doofus Rick seemed to like it, so you thought you'd give it a shot. You were only moments into the show before you heard a quiet knock on the door.

You slowly opened it to reveal a very shy Doofus Rick holding a bouquet of flowers. You could hear C-1-37 cackling in the background at Doofus. You shrugged, murmuring to your boyfriend, "Ignore him," before you closed the door behind the both of you.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wo-wow . . ." Rick stuttered silently. This place really is fancy. Are you sure you don't want me to pay?

You grinned at him, seeing the caring child-like sensibility in his voice. "Nah, I've got it, but you can pick up the next one," you said with a wink. He brightened at the mention of another date. You picked a spot to sit, and ordered the waitress who was eyeing the both of you, maybe trying to figure out how someone like you was with someone like him. She shook her head as she left to get your food. You flipped her off as she walked away.

"So . . ." Rick started. "What kinds of things do you want to talk about, (y/n)? There isn't really much on my part . . . just the other Ricks being mean and such, you know how it is."

"You know, you should really learn how to fight back against them," you said, concern written in your voice. "Maybe not physically, but you know . . . mentally."

"I know, and you keep telling me that, it's just so hard."

"I know," you silenced him, putting your hand on his which seemed to both calm him down and make him excited, He squirmed a bit in his seat, but never took his eyes off you. You continued talking about work, and friends when you could see him visibly twitch. "Are you okay?" you asked in worry. He slowly nodded his head 'yes'. You continued the conversation when he did it again. Whatever it was, it seemed to be centered from somewhere around his legs.

You gingerly pulled up the table cloth, and when he wasn't looking, swung your head down to look under the table. You gasped at what was in front of you.

Under the table, Rick's leg was bouncing up and down, maybe from the stress, or maybe from the giant erection he had in his pants. He caught you looking, and immediately stopped moving his leg while you snapped your head up.

"I-I'm so sorry . . . " he said.

"No, no it's fine. Do you . . . want to take care of that?"

"Not here!" he hissed. "And I don't want to force anything on you. We've never, you know . . ."

"Yeah. But I'm not opposed to it, plus I've always wanted to try. And I guess now is as good a time as ever," you chuckled.

He nodded, and you finished up your dinner, and headed back to your house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is mostly smut, so if you are uncomfortable with that, please do not read! If you choose to proceed, enjoy!

You both got back to his apartment, Rick fumbling with the keys through a long shared kiss. Once he finally got the door open, you two (still kissing, might I add), made your way inside, and laid down on the couch.

"A-are you sure you want to do this . . . ?" Rick asked. You nodded, and he sighed. He continued to kiss you, and started to move his hand from your waist to your stomach, then to your breasts. "(Y-Y/N...)" he moaned quietly as your hands started to travel as well. The both of you paused a bit to fully take in what was happening before continuing again.

"R-Rick, please..."

"Say that again, Y/N."

"Rick...!"

"I... I want to hear it again," he whimpered.

"Oh, Rick, please! I want you."

You felt the bulge near his crotch press against your thigh as he grinded against you slightly, putting one hand on the couch for support as he dry humped you a little. You moaned again as you felt his knee slightly brush your crotch.

"How-how bad do you want me?" he growled. You were startled at the sudden arrogance, but didn't complain -- it suited him well.

"Oh, Rick... I want you so bad, please give it to me!"

"O-okay..." he blushed a bit more, and got up to slide down his pants. You did the same, still lying on the couch. When you were both undressed, he positioned himself, and made eye contact with you before continuing. He pressed into you slowly, and groaned at the new feel of pleasure encircling him. "F-fuck, yes, Y/N!" he yelled. You moaned as well as he quickened his pace.

"M-more, Rick..." he obliged you, pushing into you deeper and faster with such rhythm you didn't think was humanly possible. Your moans quickened, and loudened as you felt a knot in your core grow. You warned him, "R-Rick, I think I'm gonna--" 

He cut you off, pulling out and your displeasure was audible as you sighed in disappointment. "W-what are you doing, Rick?"

"I want you to last as long as possible for me."

He kissed you hard on the lips, biting your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You agreed, as he pushed his tongue gently inside of your mouth, and for a moment, they intertwined. He moved his mouth from your lips, to your jaw, to your neck, and even further, leaving a trail of kisses down your body.

When he got to your vagina, he quickened the pace of his mouth, and started to lick hungrily at your womanhood. You moaned out in surprise, never even imagining his tongue would feel that good on you. You cried out for more, and the pace of his tongue quickened.

The knot in your core started up again, and you didn't have to tell Rick you were close before he stopped. You whined this time in discomfort, but he didn't acknowledge the needy sound. He instead positioned his dick once more around your crotch, and pressed in. Your body jerked at the sudden regain of pleasure, and your hips bucked towards him, wanting more. He gave you what you wanted, not holding back this time. 

"R-Rick, I swear if you-"

"Not this time... I'm close too..."

Your breathing quickened and became more audible, along with Rick's as his pace fastened, along with the bucking of your hips as you both drew closer and closer to climax.

You reached it around the same time, and yelled each other's names. Panting, Rick slid out of you, and laid next to you on the couch.

"That..." he breathed. "Was the best d-date... ever."

"I agree, Rick," you chuckled. "I agree."


End file.
